Irish Devil
by chantalfrenay
Summary: I really suck at summaries don't know what to say here Lexi helps the club in belfast she and Jax want to do it but faith won't let them just jet rated m for language and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my second story but i've had this written down for awhile. I'm workign on a mini laptop and have to get used to typing on here and I'm very sorry if there are wrong spelling. This story may seem looking sloppy but that is because i only write in scriptform I can't really explain it but it's just the way it is and you just hve to deal with it. most of it is in Lexi's point of view.

I do not own sons of anarchy they belong to Kurt Sutter who is a genius I own lexi and most of the plot i'm not sure what else of the series i will use but everything you recognise belongs to fx and Kurt Sutter

I'm in my room dancing a new routine when I feel my phone vibrate. I use the remote to stop the music and pick up.

Me: Lexi here.

Unser: Hey

Me: Hey Unser, what's up?

Unser: The club needs you. I know you don't really like it but it's really bad.

Me: This sounds serious. what do you want me to do?

Unser: The club is in Belfast. I have all the info you need if you decide to help.

Me: Yes I will help.

Unser: Good. Pack some clothes and meet me at Daisy's diner just before the LAX exit in 2 hours.

Me: I'll be there. How long will I be staying?

Unser: Nor sure, might be a week.

Me: Ok, I guess I'll be pretending to be a sweetbutt when I meet the club for the first time.

Unser: Yes but Chibs and Clay are there too.

Me: Don't worry. I'll meet you in 2 hours.

Unser: Bye.

I hang up and grab a large weekend bag and fill it with 2 dark blue skinny jeans, silky blue pyjama pants, a white top for sleeping, 3 tank tops, underwear and a plastic bag with dark red underwear, a white fishnet top, a short denim skirt and heals in the same red as the underwear. I grab my make-up bag with all the things i need and put it with the clothes. I grab a duffelbag and put some things in there for on the plane. I take a quick shower and dress in grey skinny jeans, yellow underwear and a yellow tank top. I put on my boots and drive to the diner. I walk in and sit across from Unser.

Unser: Here's the file. Got any weapons on you?

Me: They're in my car. Can I take them with me?

Unser: Yes, show this at the check in. Your weapons will be transported in a secluded metal box but it won't be a problem. Your plane leaves in 45 minutes. Be careful.

Me: When will I arrive?

Unser: The flight will take 20 hours because I couldn't find a straight connection. Be careful Lexi.

Me: Don't worry I'll come home. Does the club now I'm coming?

Unser: No they left 3 days ago and Clay gave me a look "ask Lexi to help" so he really wants you there.

Me: Ok you just tae care of Charming. Bye chief.

I grab the file, letter and the ticket and leave. Like Unser said I had no problem with getting my weapons on the plane. I read the file during the long flight but I also get some sleep. The plane lands and I take a cab to a small cheap hotel. I get the biggest room and set everything up fot the transfomation. I take a shower and get dressed in the clothes from the plastic bag. I curl my hair and do my make-up. I leave the hotel with my duffelbag which now also holds all my weaons. I look for the street of the sambel clubhouse and when I get there the party already started. I see a shop that is still open and when I get closer I see that it's Maureen's shop. I walk in to get some smokes and Gemma and Maureen are talking.

Gemma: So Jax doesn't know that Trinny is his sister.

Maureen: Trinny doesn't know about Jax either. How may I help you lass?

Me: A pack of Winston smokes and some mint gum.

Maureen: Here you go. That'll be €6,35.

I pay and walk out. I walk to the party and see Jax sitting alone. I walk up to him and sit next to him. I grab a smoke anddrop the bag.

Me: Can I bum you for a light?

Jax: Sure, here you go darlin.

He holds the lighter infront of me and I light the sigaret. I look towards Jax and he's staring at me.

me: What?

Jax: You're not Irish, well you don't sound like one.

Me: Correct I'm not.

Trinny walks our way with a bitchy attitude.

Trinny: Who're you?

Me: Alex, you?

Trinny: Trinny.

Jax: I'm Jax.

Me: Well Jax thanks for the light.

Trinny: I haven't seen you before.

Me: True

Maureen comes around the corner.

Maureen: Trinny come help me.

Trinny: Coming, it was nice to meet ya.

Me: Same here.

She walks up to her mother and they both walk around the corner, probably to the shop.

Jax: So where are you from?

Me: America.

O'Neill: Who's next?

Jax: Me

Me: Let me wrap you.

Jax takes off his rings, necklace and shirt and I wrap his hands. They fight and Jax wins. Jax walks my way

Jax: Did you enjoy that darlin?

Me: I know a few thins that would enjoy me more.

I wink at him and he puts his arm around my shoulder

Jax: A'ight, let's go.

We walk away and bump into Chibs.


	2. Chapter 2

hey this is my second story but i've had this written down for awhile. I'm working on a mini laptop and have to get used to typing on here and I'm very sorry if there are wrong spelling. This story may seem looking sloppy but that is because i only write in scriptform I can't really explain it but it's just the way it is and you just hve to deal with it. most of it is in Lexi's point of view.

I do not own sons of anarchy they belong to Kurt Sutter who is a genius I own lexi and most of the plot i'm not sure what else of the series i will use but everything you recognise belongs to fx and Kurt Sutter

What happend last time.

Lexi found the sambel clubhouse, Jax fought O'Neill and Jax and Lexi bumped into Chibs.

**Story starts**

Chibs: Good fight Jackie boy.

Chibs looks closer at me and realises who I am.

Chibs: Lexi, what are you doing here?

Me: Damn. Hello to you too dad.

Jax: Huh. I thought Kerrieann was your daughter?

Me: Call a meeting and only Samcro.

Chibs walks away.

Me: My full name is Alexia so from now on call me Lexi. I have a few thing to say but I know that I still want what we were going to do. But you have to want it too.

Jax: A'ight darlin we will.

Me: No after you hear everything I have to say because you might change your mind.

I kiss him on the cheek and Chibs comes back with the rest.

Clay: I already told McGee some lie so where do you want to go?

Me: We could go to the hotel I'm staying at.

Clay: That sounds good enough. You'll ride with Jax. Just show him the way and we'll follow.

Me: Ok.

Jax puts his clothes back on and I grab my bag. We drive away and get to my room at the hotel and everyone fits in it perfectly. They all sit down.

Gemma: What the hell is going on?

Me: My father has Jax's son.

Jax: But you called Chibs your dad.

Me: I did and he is but biologically I'm Jimmy O'Phelan's daughter.

Jax/Gemma/Happy: What

Me: I never called him dad because he wasn't there for me. Chibs raised me and took me with him when Jimmy took Fiona and Kerrieann. Chibs left me with family of Unser and Unser called me and said you needed help.

Clay: So he got the look I gave him?

Me: Yes he did but I guess he searched for info first before calling me.

Chibs: Still what are you doing here?

Me: I'm here to help but before we go on. I would like to change into something a little more comfortable.

Gemma: Go right ahead.

I walk to my weekendbag and grab the silk pants and the white top and change in the bathroom. I braid my hair and walk back. I grab the duffelbag and turn it over. The fifle, weapons letter and all my weapons fall out. All eyes go wide.

Me: All I know is that Jimmy has Abel.

Gemma: Father Kellan Ashby wants us to kill Jimmy but Fiona stopped me when I had the chance.

Me: Yes she believes there will be a full war with the true IRA. Luckely I know something else.

Jax: How do we get my son back?

Me: I'm getting there. My bet is that he's gonna ask for safe passage to America. He'll trade your son for an IRA member. I also know that O'Neill and McGee can't be trusted.

Clay: Fuck.

Me: I know.

Clay's phone rings and he picks up. 5 minutes later he hangs up.

Clay: That was Maureen. Jimmy wants safe passage. Jax you and father Ashby will go tomorrow and you will get your son back.

Me: What else?

Clay: If this works we'll have to kill Jimmy in America.

Me: Ok, that will be hard. Oh Gemma, I can get you clear of the murder charges if you want.

Gemma: Yes but how?

Me: I have some nasty info about that ATF bitch.

Clay: We should head back to the clubhouse before trouble starts.

Jax: I'm gonna stay here. What time will I meet with father Ashby?

Clay: Tomorrow at 7. He'll pick you up at Maureen's.

Jax: I'll be there.

The club leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

hey this is my second story but i've had this written down for awhile. I'm working on a mini laptop and have to get used to typing on here and I'm very sorry if there are wrong spelling. This story may seem looking sloppy but that is because i only write in scriptform I can't really explain it but it's just the way it is and you just hve to deal with it. most of it is in Lexi's point of view.

I do not own sons of anarchy they belong to Kurt Sutter who is a genius I own lexi and most of the plot i'm not sure what else of the series i will use but everything you recognise belongs to fx and Kurt Sutter

What happend last time.

Lexi explains who she is and why she's there. the club exept for Jax just left the hotel room.

**Story starts**

When I see the club around the corner I close and lock the door. I turn around and get kissed by Jax. I start kissing him back but he stops me.

Jax: How'd you get the weapons?

Me: Unser, he wrote a letter saying I'm a special agent. I had absolutely no trouble at the airport.

Jax: How good are you?

Me: I grew up around weapoms. Dad showed me a lot of moves amd when I oved to America I kept training so I'm sure you'll see me in action.

Jax: Where do you live?

Me: Pretty close to Charming but I need to move. Too many assholes in my building trying to get in my pants no matter how many times I stop them and kick their ass.

Jax: Do you already have something in mind?

Me: Not really and I guess you changed you mind.

Jax: Not entirely. You just intreage me. I wanna know everything about you.

Me: Well let me tell you something that'll blow your mind.

Jax: What?

Me: I killed Ryan Kohn an ATF agent infront of his brother Scott who's also an ATF agent and I never got arrested for it.

Jax: I killed scott.

Me: Why?

Jax: He was stalking Tara. Why did you kill Ryan?

Me: Because he raped me and I went after him. Tara, she your old lady?

Jax: No, she was 11 years ago but she left. She came back and I thought I had feelings for her but I don't. When Cameron Hayes took Abel I crashed and she became very bitchy and clingy. She didn't want me looking for him because I had her.

Me: Wow.

I push him on the bed and he looks shocked. I crawl on top of him, straddling his waist. i start kissing him. A few minutes later I'm in my underwear and he is only shirtless. Someone knocks on the door. I grab a robe and put it on.

Me: Go into the bathroom.

Jax: What?

Me: Trust me.

Jax goes into the bathroom and I open the door and O'Neill is standing there. I use soem pressurepoints and O'Neill falls to the ground. I close the door.

Me: Jax, it's safe.

Jax walks back out of the bathroom.

Jax: What did you do to him?

Me: Nothing, it's revearsable. This way we cam plan.

Jax: Plan what?

Me: His death. I can make it look like he's trying to rape me and I accidently kill him but I need people to see what's going on.

Jax: What do you want me to do?

Me: Hide my weapons and lose the reaper shirt. I'll give you 5 minutes and when you hear me scream, bang on doors for a phone because someone is being raped.

Jax: Ok, but be careful.

Jax does what he's told and when he's out of sight I use the knife O'Neill is holding and cut my shin. I start screaming and I hear Jax banging on doors. As soon as 3 people are watching I revearse what I did and kill O'Neill before he can say anything. Jax is standing by the door. I move O'Neill and run to Jax. I cling to him and whisper.

Me: Just hold me close and pretend to calm me down.

He holds me close and strokes my hair.

Jax: Ssshhh, he can't hurt you. It's all over.

10 minutes later the police arrives. It's self defence. Jax and I get a different room so we move all my stuff. I clean the wound and sit on the table. Jax is sitting in a chair infront of me.

Jax: Are you ok?

Me: Yeah, but I'm kind of agravated.

Jax: Why?

Me: We made 2 attempts and both times we got interrupted. That never happened to me before.

Jax puts his hand on my upper legs.

Jax: Wanna try again?

I scoot off the table on to Jax's lap and we start kissing. I take off his shirt and start grinding a little. Jax get's up holding on to my butt. My legs go around his waist, 1 hand is around his neck and with the other one I undo his jeans. All without stopping the kiss. Jax undoes my bra and it falls to the ground. My phone rings and we stop kissing.

Jax: Don't pick up.

Me: I have to. Unser only knows this number.

I pick up my phone.

Me: Yes.

Unser: Are you with the club?

Me: No, but I have Jax here, why?

Unser: Salazar kidnapped Tara.

Me: Hold on. Jax, someone named Salazar kidnapped Tara.

Jax: What. Give me the phone.

I give the phone to Jax.

_**Jax's point of view.**_

Me: Jax here. What happened?

Unser: Salazar kidnapped Tara. He wants to get back at you for something you did.

Me: Great. Go to the shop and tell Piney not to do anything until we get back.

Unser: So how is it going?

Me: If everything goes ok. I will have my son back tomorrow.

Unser: Good. What about Lexi?

Me: Thanks for sending her.

Unser: That was all. I'm sorry about Tara I know you love her.

Me: I loved her but now I have absolutely no feelings for her. Do you wanna say something to Lexi.

Unser: No need. Bye.

We hang up. I give the phone back to Lexi.


	4. Chapter 4

hey this is my second story but i've had this written down for awhile. I'm working on a mini laptop and have to get used to typing on here and I'm very sorry if there are wrong spelling. This story may seem looking sloppy but that is because i only write in scriptform I can't really explain it but it's just the way it is and you just hve to deal with it. most of it is in Lexi's point of view.

I do not own sons of anarchy they belong to Kurt Sutter who is a genius I own lexi and most of the plot i'm not sure what else of the series i will use but everything you recognise belongs to fx and Kurt Sutter

What happend last time

O'Neill came by the hotel and Lexi killed him, Unser called saying Tara was kidnapped by a guy named Salazar, Jax and Lexi were trying to fuck but they got interrupted.

**Story starts.**

Normal point of view.

Me: So another interruption.

Jax: Guess so. Lets get back to the club I have to tell them about Salazar. Maybe faith is doing this for us to take it slow.

Me: Yes maybe. One more thing, Trinny is you sister.

Jax: What?

Me: Same father. I overheard Gemma and Maureen talking. Don't let her know you know. She'll hate me for telling you.

Jax: K, maybe when we're back in the states I'll tell her I overheard. And maybe we can hook up too.

Me: I'd like that. Somehow I'm really attracted to you.

Jax: I feel the same way dalin'.

We get dressed. I wear the grey skiny jeans and the yellow tank top. Jax gets my weapons back. I take everything I have with me, hand in the key and we drive to the club.

Clay: What happened?

Jax: Salazar kidnapped Tara.

Gemma: So sorry babe.

Jax: Mom, I know it's bad that he has her but I don't feel anything for her.

Chibs: How did you find out?

Me: Unser called me. I'm kind of tired.

Chibs: Follow me, you can sleep in my bed.

Me: Thanks dad. Oh one more thing. O'Neill is kind of dead. Jax will explain.

Chibs and I walk away.

Chibs: Lexi, I love you as a daughter.

Me: And I love you as a father. Jax and I did't do anything but kiss because we got interrupted everytime. When we ran into you, than O'Neill trying to kill me but I killed him making it look like he was trying to rape meand than Unser calling. Maybe when we're back in America. I have to move and I'm thinking inside of Charming.

Chibs: Well you can sleep here and I'll sleep on the couch.

Me: Thanks dad.

He kisses my head and leaves. I open the weekendbag and get my sleeping clothes. I lock the door and change. I crawl into bed and instantly fall asleep.

**Jax's point of view.**

Lexi and Chibs walk away.

Clay: Jax, what the hell happend?

Me: Well before the meeting was called Lexi and I wanted some time alone but we ran into Chibs. I stayed after the meeting cause I still wanted her and she me. We got inerrupted by O'Neill, she killed him and made it look like he was raping her. We stsrded again but Unser called. It's like faith wants us to take it slow. Now if you don't mind I'm rather tired. Good night and I'll see you in the morning. I walk to my room and crash on the bed. I fall asleep immidiatly and dream of Lexi. I wake up with a very hard dick. This actually never happened to me before. I take a very cold shower and get dressed. I walk out and bump into Chibs.

Me: Morning Chibs.

Chibs: Morning Jackie-boy. The coffee is already done.

Me: Thanks. Is Lexi awake yet?

Chibs: Why?

Me: I really like her. When Tara came back I thought I loved her but when I met Lexi. It's hard to explain because I don't really understand it myself.

Chibs: I think I know how you feel. You thought you loved Tara because you loved het before she left. When she came back you thought you loved her because you wanted it. Lexi stirred something deeper. You're attracted to herand she to you. The feeling you have for her is pure love. Not everyone gets to have that. I have that with Fiona. I want to protect her and if that means to be away from her than I will. But if you hurt Lexi I will kill you.

Me: I know Chibs. I would never hurt her.

Chibs: Good. Well I have to wait for Lexi to wake up, she locked the door.

Me: I'll see if she's awake.

Chibs: Already did but there was no answer.

Me: K. I'm gonna go outside for a smoke.

Chibs walks to the kitchen and I go the other way. I walk towards the room Lexi is sleeping in and decide to see if she's awake. I knock on the door.

me: Lexi are you awake?

**Normal point of view.**

I'm dreaming of a certain blonde when I get woken up by my phone I pick up.

Me: Yeah.

Roy: You are tough to find but I know where you are.

Me: Roy leave me alone.

Roy: Guess where I am.

Me: Closer than you should be. Just go back.

Roy: No because I want to be with you.

I hang up and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I get up and get dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue tank top. My underwear is light green with white polka dots. I get the duffel bag and lay all my weapons out on the bed. There's a knock on my door followed by the voice of my dad.

Chibs: Lexi, love are you awake?

I don't answer him because I really can't have him preaching me about something. I put the weapons where they belong somewhere on my body. I sit down at the desk and close my eyes. I freak a little when there's another knock but this time I hear Jax's voice.

Jax: Lexi are you awake?

Me: Hold on.


	5. Chapter 5

hey this is my second story but i've had this written down for awhile. I'm working on a mini laptop and have to get used to typing on here and I'm very sorry if there are wrong spelling. This story may seem looking sloppy but that is because i only write in scriptform I can't really explain it but it's just the way it is and you just hve to deal with it. most of it is in Lexi's point of view.

I do not own sons of anarchy they belong to Kurt Sutter who is a genius I own lexi and most of the plot i'm not sure what else of the series i will use but everything you recognise belongs to fx and Kurt Sutter

What happend last time

Jax and Lexi went back to the club and they told them about Tara.

Lexi also got a strange phonecall.

**Story starts.**

I open the door and let Jax in.

Jax: Lexi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Me: Sorry. I didn't realise I was crying. Nothing is wrong. Where can I get some extra weapons?

Jax: Why do you need extra weapons when nothing is wrong besides I can tell something is wrong.

Me: It's something I can deal with myslef.

Jax: Just tell me because I can see this is serious. You don't have to be alone on this.

My phone rings again and I pick up.

Me: What?

Roy Who's the blonde?

Me: My boyfriend. Now leave me alone.

Roy: Meet me outside, 3 minutes, no weapons and come alone.

He hangs up and I throw the phone on the bed.

Jax: Who was that?

Me: Psyco stalker, he wants to meet me outside in 3 minutes, no weapons and I have to be alone.

Jax: No you don't. I'm coming with you.

Me: No, he knows who you are. I have to do this alone and I know he wants to hurt me until I say I love him so he will use a knife but I know how to kill him without a weapon or leavinf a trace.

Jax: Like you did with O'Neill?

Me: Something like that. I have to go.

Jax: Ok but promise me you'll come back to me.

Me: I promise.

We kiss for 30 seconds and than I leave the house. I still have all my weapons on me but I don't care because he knows I'll drop them. I walk into an alley and see him standing in the middle.

Roy: I see you brought your weapons.

Me: Yeah, just showing you some good faith because I know you know how many I have.

Roy: I do.

Me: So I'm gonna drop everything right here and you'll know I'm not hiding anything.

Roy: Ok. 2 barretta's, 6 throwing stars, 2 knifes and a large dagger.

I drop the weapons on the ground.

Me: Are you satisfied?

Roy: Why did you kiss the blonde. I know he's not your boyfriend?

Me: He was my boyfriend and it was a goodbye kiss.

Roy: Come here.

Me: Why? Me breaking up with him doesn't mean I'm getting together with you.

Roy: Than I have to kill you.

Me: Fine I'm right here.

He comes towards me and I'm waiting for the opertune moment. I stay in my place not moving making him confused. When he's close enough I use some pressure points and stop the flow of blood to his brain. 30 seconds later he's dead. I pick up my weapons and walk back. I walk into the kitchen and everyone is there.

Me: Morning.

Maureen: Do you want some coffee?

Me: Yes with 2 sugars please.

Jax: Everything ok.

Me: Yeah couldn't be better, ehm let me refrase that. The situation couldn't be better.

Chibs: What situation?

Me: Psyco stalker but he's dead and there's no trace to murder.

Clay: How did you do that?

Me: Pressure points. I've studied about every fighting style there is and using pressure points is very ancient. I spend 6 months in China with 3 masters in that art.

Maureen: Here you go.

Me: Thank you.

I drink my coffee and when Jax is done with his coffee he gently pulls me on to his lap. Trinny walks in.

Trinny: Mornin'.

She looks at Jax and I and gets a little mad.

Trinny: Jax, I thought you and I would hook up.

It's silent for minute.

Me: Maureen, Gemma do you wanna say something or should I?

Gemma: You know?

Me: Yes I was in the shop yesterday.

Trinny: Will someone please say something.

Jax: What is going on?

Gemma: Jax, Trinny. You are related to each other.

Maureen: Yes you have the same father.

Jax: K, good to know.

Trinny: What, why didn't you say this sooner?

Maureen: I was never going to tell you. I never saw the need.

Trinny walks out of the house. I'm done with my coffee and I want to get up but Jax won't let me.

Me: Jax please let me go.

Jax: Why?

Me: Becausee I'm not gonna sit on your lap the rest of the day besides I have to rehearse a few dance routines, maybe do a small work out or maybe get a chance to spar with someone.

Jax: Can I watch.

Me: Sure. Maureen is there a place I can do that?

Maureen: Yes there's a small courtyard behind the clubhouse.

Me: Thanks.

Gemma: Don't you wanna eat something?

Me: Not really in the mood right now. Don't worry the dances aren't that intensive. I'll have lunch before I spar or work out. I do like to have a bottle of water with me.

Maureen: Well I have to open the store so walk with me and I'll get you one.

Me: Ok let me get the things I need and I'll meet you there.


	6. Chapter 6

hey this is my second story but i've had this written down for awhile. I'm working on a mini laptop and have to get used to typing on here and I'm very sorry if there are wrong spelling. This story may seem looking sloppy but that is because i only write in scriptform I can't really explain it but it's just the way it is and you just hve to deal with it. most of it is in Lexi's point of view.

I do not own sons of anarchy they belong to Kurt Sutter who is a genius I own lexi and most of the plot i'm not sure what else of the series i will use but everything you recognise belongs to fx and Kurt Sutter

What happend last time

Lexi killed the psyco stalker and is on her way to get her things so she can dance. Trinny found out about Jax being her half brother. Chibs told the don't hurt her or I'll kill you story to Jax.

**Story starts.**

I walk back to the room I slept in and grab my phone and i-pod. I put on my sneakers and walk back out to the kitchen. Jax gets up and we walk to the store. Maureen already has a bottle waiting.

Maureen: It's on me.

Me: Thank you.

I dance for 2 hours and than I sit down next to Jax. He puts his arm around my shoulder.

Jax: Wow, that was amazing.

Me: Oh come on. You've seen sexier dances.

Jax: Nope. You are the oly one that makes it sexy. The girls I saw were just moving. You are the only one I wanna look at.

He uses his other hand to move my face so I'm looking at him and he gives me a tender kiss.

Jax: How about lunch?

Me: That sounds good. Let me change, lets say 15 minutes.

Jax: K.

We walk back to the room I slept in and Jax stays outside while I change into dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow tanktop. My underwear stays the same. I put my hair in a ponytail, spray some deoderant, apply some yellow sparkling eyeliner, mascara and a clear lipgloss. I put my sneakers back on and walk out. Jax looks me over.

Jax: Wow you look good in yellow.

Me: I look good in all the colors. Back home I have skinny jeans in yellow and other crazy colors.

Jax: Keep talking like that and I might ask you to give me a fashion show. So what do you want for lunch?

Jax puts his arm around my shoulder.

Me: I don't know, haven't been here for about 12 years, maybe just drive around and see if something comes up.

Jax: sounds good.

Gemma walks our way followed by Clay.

Gemma: Are you going out for lunch?

Me: Yes we are.

Gemma: Do you mind if Clay and I join you?

Me: I wouldn't mind but we're just driving around until something catches our eyes.

Jax: I do mind but I can put myself over it.

Gemma: Wow Lexi I love your outfit.

Me: Thank you, shall we?

We drive around town for about 20 minutes when Gemma and I point out a small restaurant. We walk in and see it's very comfortable. We all order something. Gemma and I start talking. I'm sitting next to Jax and across from Gemma. Jax and Clay are also talking.

Gemma: I saw a few of your dance moves. You're pretty good.

Me: Thanks. There's a dance studio insode Charming,

Gemma: You mean "Let's Dance"?

Me: Yeah, 3 days a week I'm there teaching strippers, kids, teens and 1 hour a week classic.

Gemma: What else do you do?

Me: Sunday's I mostly keep to myself training but the other 3 days I work at a clothing store, well I own the store and a few items in there are designed by me.

Gemma: What is the name of the store maybe I've heard of it?

Me: I'm sure you heard about it because I designed that top.

Gemma: You own Pixie Magic?

Me: Yes I do.

Gemma: I love that store. I mostly wear tops from there but last time I was there I saw this amazing dark purple dress. Do you still have it?

Me: What size are you 3 or 4?

Gemma: A 5.

Me: I'll call see if they can put one out back.

I grab my phone and call the store.

Selena: Pixie Magic, Selena speaking. How may I help you?

Me: Hi Lena, it's Lexi.

Selena: Hey Lexi, why are you calling?

Me: Can you see if we have the wine vixen dress in a size 5.

Selena: Sure, do you want me to put it out back?

Me: Yes and do it under my name.

Selena: Lyndah is putting it in a bag as we speak. When will you be back?

Me: Not sure. I might fly back tomorrow but make it next week bye.

Selena: Bye.

I hang up and look at Gemma.

Me: They've put one asside.

Gemma: Thank you.

Our food arrives and we eat. Jax is having fries with a burger, Gemma and Clay ordered some kind of pasta and I have a double bacon/cheese omelet. I've stolen 3 fries from Jax already and trying to steal another one but Jax catches me.

Jax: Why are you stealing fries from me?

Me: Because they taste very good.

Jax: Ok here.

He feeds me one.

Jax: That was the last one.

Me: Good because I wanted 4 fries and I got them.

Our food is done and we go back to the club. When we get there I change back into the dark blue skinny jeans from earlier and the light blue tank top and sneakers. I keep my hair in the ponytail but I also braid it. I remove my make up and walk out into my dad.

Me: Hi dad.


End file.
